Mighty Endowed Adventures
by DJNetwork
Summary: Follow DC Comic's insanely buxom villainess, The Mighty Endowed, as she reforms and has her own adventures. (Yes, Mighty Endowed is a real character. Look her up).
1. Issue 1: A Golden Realization

Three miles away from the Gotham Gold Reserve, the old Gotham High School sat empty and rotting.

The perfect place for the Joker to set up shop.

Having once again busted out of Arkham Asylum, Joker assembled a small crew so that he could enact his latest scheme: steal all of the gold in the Gotham Gold Reserve so he could melt it down into a giant statue of himself.

In the school's main office, he spoke to two of the villains he got to help: Killer Frost and Solomon Grundy. He had wheeled up a rolling blackboard with the gold reserve drawn on it. Joker had told the third villain to wait in the hall: he wanted to surprise the other two.

"OK, class." Joker said. "Today's field trip is to the Gotham Gold Reserve. Our souvenirs: all the gold in the vaults. Mister Grundy, what is your role?"

"Carry gold out!" Grundy answered.

"Excellent Grundy! You get a happy sticker!" Joker said. "Miss Frost, your roll?"

Killer Frost sighed at Joker's act. "Freeze any hostages." She said, annoyed.

"I would have liked a little more enthusiasm, but you get a B for a right answer at least." Joker replied. "Now, before we head out, we have a new student in our little class. I expect you to play nice with her. You can come in now!"

The office door opened and the third villain walked in. Or rather, squeezed in. She had long orange hair, cat ears, was covered in brown fur with black stripes on her cheeks, and wore a tight, dark purple body suit with a light purple hip/thigh area, a silver corset-like object and gold circles on it, especially on her breasts.

And they were some impressive breasts. Each one was equal in size to a yoga ball. Despite the size, they kept a round, firm shape. They bounced with every step the woman made.

"Class, meet Ms. Nina Dowd, aka The Mighty Endowed. She's got a degree in archeology, a knack for megalomania, and a rack that'd make wine cellars jealous. But those tata's aren't just for show. She shows 'em off, and men are hypnotized! Literally!" Joker said.

"How are you standing?" Frost asked. "Those things must be heavy."

Mighty Endowed pointed to the silver device. "Anti-grav brace." She said. "Keeps me standing."

"How will cat lady help?" Grundy asked.

"I wish people would stop calling me that." Mighty muttered.

"Mighty here will use her 'headlights'," Joker said with air quotes "to hypnotize men. Unfortunately, Mighty's high beams have no effect on women, so have fun figuring that out, rackzilla. Once we get to the gold vault, Zombie Boy, Living Freezer and I will crack the safe like an egg, we all swipe the gold, everyone's hunky dorey."

"And if the Bat or any other hero show up?" Frost asked.

"Then you get a little 'Extra Credit'!" Joker said with airquotes.

"And the hostages?" Mighty asked.

Joker put his finger to his chin. "Ignore 'em. They won't have a purpose when we're done." He replied. "Now, if there are no more questions, everyone to the bus! Make sure you have your permission slip! HAHAHAHA!"

As it turns out, Joker was right that everything would be "hunky dorey". Arriving at the Gold Reserve (in a beat-up school bus), Grundy had smashed the doors open. Before the guards or anyone else could even react, Mighty hypnotized the men with her "headlights", and made the men restrain the women, keeping the hostages out of the way. The group then marched to the gold vault, where Frost started to freeze the vault so Grundy could smash it to pieces, and any part she didn't freeze, Joker sprayed with acidic Silly String. The vault opened easily, and, after grabbing a few rolling carts, the group started piling the gold in and taking it to the bus (though Mighty, feeling a bit cheeky, undid part of her costume and stuck a few gold in her cleavage).

"Excellent outing everyone!" Joker called as they started loading the gold. "I'd say you all get top marks! Though there is one last thing we need to do. Frost, mind helping me a bit?" On that, he pulled out ten boxes wrapped like party gifts. He then walked back into the gold reserve. Mighty, wondering what he was doing, followed him.

Inside, Joker started placing the boxes in front of the hostages while Frost was freezing them in place. The whole time, Joker was grinning wider then he was earlier.

"Um, what are you doing?" Mighty asked.

"Leaving our lovely hostages with parting gifts. I'm sure it'll be a GAS!" Joker answered.

Confused, Mighty walked up to a box and put her ear to it. She heard a ticking sound. Her eyes went wide.

"You're going to blow them up?!" Mighty asked, horrified.

"Not blow them up, my dear. Too messy. Joker gas. It'll make sure they die with a smile." Joker said. "At any rate, why do you care? You're a baddie, too."

"You didn't say you would kill them!" Mighty yelled.

"I didn't?" Joker asked. "Frosty, did I mention I was going to kill these hostages?"

Frost shrugged. "Doesn't really matter to me. These people are useless anyway." She replied. "I say we off them!"

"You're both crazy! They didn't do anything!" Mighty yelled, now upset.

Joker walked up to Mighty and put a hand on her shoulder. "Honey, it wouldn't be a Joker heist without a grinning corpse or two. I have a reputation to keep. Speaking of which..." Joker suddenly reached down a pushed a button on Mighty's brace. The brace shut off, causing Mighty to fall forward from the weight of her massive chest. He then took the brace off of Mighty. "You're expelled!"

Mighty was angry. "You ASSHOLE!" She screamed.

Just then, the glass from above shattered, and down from it came a black clad figure. He landed on the ground, crouching, and looked up at the Joker.

"Batman!" The Joker exclaimed. "Great timing. My students were just about to receive an extra assignment. Grundy! Frost!"

Grundy ran into reserve and saw Batman. Grundy yelled and charged at Batman while Frost fired an ice beam at him. Batman leaped over Grundy, causing the ice beam to hit Grundy instead. Batman then threw a bolo at Frost, tying up her arms. Grundy broke out of his ice and, turning, started swinging wildly at Batman. Sliding under Grundy, Batman stuck an electric Batarang on his back, shocking him into unconsciousness. Meanwhile, Frost had frozen and broken the bolo and was firing another ice beam at Batman. But he was ready. Tossing a smoke pellet, he blinded Frost and then tossed another pellet at her. It exploded, encasing Frost in solid foam from the neck down.

During this, Joker had run off deeper into the reserve. Batman turned to chase him.

"Batman, wait!" Mighty yelled. "Those boxes! They'll kill the hostages."

Turning to look at the boxes, Batman raced over to the boxes, grabbed them, and piled them up. Then, he threw another expanding foam pellet at them. The boxes were incased in solid foam, preventing them from exploding. Satisfied that the hostages were safe now, Batman raced off to find the Joker...

...only for the Joker to run right back into the main room, with the can of Acidic Silly String and Mighty's brace in his hands.

"Oh Batman!" He yelled. "You're expelled from life!" He then tried to spray the string, but the can was luckily empty. He frowned. "What lousy timing." He then got a smoke pellet and a fist right to the face, courtesy of Batman.

Satisfied that the Joker was stopped again, Batman picked up the anti-grav brace and walked over to Mighty. Kneeling down, he placed the brace back on her and turned it on. Mighty stood up, stretched out her back, and was instantly put in handcuffs.

Mighty looked at the foam encasing the boxes. "Are you sure that foam will hold?" She asked Batman.

"It has the consistency of concrete." Batman replied in his gruff voice. "It will hold, Ms. Dowd."

Mighty looked at The Dark Knight. "How do you know-" She started to ask.

"Your name?" Batman finished for her. "Research. Ms. Nina Dowd. Professor of Archeology. You were at a dig site when you were wrapped in a cocoon. When released you transformed into your current form. You then set out with intent to do harm."

Mighty frowned. "You're right. I did want to be evil. That's why I'm here. But seeing Joker casually try to kill those hostages..." She said.

Batman frowned. "I'm taking you back to your last prison. I'm going to have STAR lab scientists see if they can fix you." He said.

Mighty shook her head. "They tried already. Many times. But apparently, science can't undo change by magic. All this," She said, referring to her ears, fur, and giant chest. "Are permanent."

Batman said nothing, and just looked at the door. Mighty suddenly heard sirens. Batman walked over to pick up the unconcious Joker, then led her outside, where two police van was waiting. He opened the back doors, placed the Joker inside, shut the doors, then led Mighty to the other van, where he had her get in. After shutting the van doors, he then walked over to Gordon, who had just gotten out of his car and was watching policemen carry Frost and Grundy (or were trying to move Grundy).

"How Joker got Grundy, Frost, and Dowd out, I'll never know." Gordon said.

Batman nodded. "I want you to keep an eye on Dowd." He said. "And see if there are any rehabilitation sessions she can attend."

"Even with all the crazies you fight, you still hope some can turn their lives around, huh?" Gordon asked, turning to look at Batman. But all Gordon saw was the empty spot where Batman was. "Someday, I'll turn around, and he'll still be there."


	2. Issue 2: Behind Bars

Compared to Arkham Asylum, Blackgate Penitentiary, and Iron Heights, Concord Women's Correctional Facility wasn't very well known. The most they were known for was housing Killer Frost, and she still managed to escape. However, they were still determined to keep female criminals in, and hopefully help them reform.

Which is exactly what Dr. Loraine Prescott was hoping to do with Nina Dowd.

Loraine was a low-key woman. Straight black hair, black eyes, a slim figure, and professional looking clothing, complete with glasses. Loraine could compare herself to Nina, but that would be like comparing a tree with boulders.

The intercom on Loraine's desk buzzed, and a voice came through.

" _Dr. Prescott, Ms. Dowd is ready to see you._ " The voice said.

"Send her in." Loraine replied.

Nina had only arrived 4 days ago, and had been referred to Loraine for therapy. In that time, Loraine had only seen Nina once, when she first arrived. Her first reaction was a combination of worry since Ms. Dowd looked upset, and surprise at Nina's figure.

The door opened, and Nina walked, or squeezed, in. Loraine had to admit: she was impressed that Nina's orange prison suit hadn't burst open yet. Nina was still wearing the anti-grav brace, since the prison let her keep it so she could actually move. The prison also put a power-negating collar on her. She walked over to a chair and sat down.

"It is a pleasure to properly meet you Miss Dowd." Loraine said. "I am Doctor Loraine Prescott."

Nina gave a small smile. "It's nice to meet you too." She said.

"So, how are you getting along?" Loraine asked. "As odd a question as it is to ask, how has your sentence been?"

Nina shrugged. "It's been going ok. Killer Frost is mad at me for screwing up the heist, and the other inmates have mocked my figure, but the guards are surprisingly nice. Since I'm giving reformation a chance, they're being helpful." She explained.

Loraine nodded. "You said the other inmates were mocking you?"

"Well, not all of them. Some just let me be. But other constantly mock me. One other inmate thinks I have implants specifically to spite her, but I've never met her." Nina replied.

Loraine raised an eyebrow. "And which inmate is that?" She asked.

"Paige Monroe." Nina replied.

'Calendar Girl?' Loraine thought. 'I'll have to speak with her again. This is the 4th time she's said someone had work done to spite her.'

"I'll make sure to look into it." Loraine said. "But let's move on from that for now. Besides prison, how is everything else going along?"

Nina gave a small grin. "Well, I got to speak with my parents yesterday." She said.

Now Loraine was smiling. "That's nice to hear. How did your parents react?" She asked.

"They're happy that I'm doing my best to change for the better. They were always there for me, so it's nice to know that at least they believe in me." Nina said.

"Have you tried to reach out to anyone else?" Loraine asked.

Nina chuckled. "Not really. I wouldn't know where to start. There are so many people for me to apologize too. Like the first heroes I ever met. Robin, Impulse, and Superboy. I'd love to apologize for my rather... exaggerated behavior when I first transformed." She answered.

Loraine nodded. "I see." She said. Then she became curious. "You used to be an archeology professor, correct? Do you plan on going back to doing that once you leave."

Nina frowned. "I'm not sure. I don't know if UMPI would take me back in my... current condition." She said.

"UMPI?" Loraine asked.

"University of Maine Presque Isle." Nina answered. "That's where I graduated and worked for a while. Grew up in that town, actually."

Loraine put a finger on her chin. "Wouldn't it be discrimination if UMPI didn't take you back.

Nina shrugged. "Might be that. Might be because the size of my chest would make navigating UMPI's campus hard." She said. "I don't think the doors were built with someone of my current figure in mind."

"Well, if that's the case, I'm sure you'll find a place that will accept you in your current state." Loraine said. She then realized what that implied. "I didn't mean places that cater to more... adult tastes. I meant a proper job where you won't be judged."

"I know what you meant." Nina said. "I hope I can find a place where my archeology skills get some use, like a museum."

Loraine nodded. "Well, Ms. Dowd, it was nice to meet you. I'll schedule another appointment for next week. Perhaps we can delve more into who you are." She said.

Nina nodded, and got up to leave. "Thank you for talking with me." She said, then left.

Loraine smiled, and turned on her intercom. "Schedule Nina Dowd for another appointment next week. And please have Paige Monroe sent up. We need to have another discussion." She said. "Also, see if you can get into contact with Superboy, Robin, and Impulse."

A few hours later, it was an exercise period out in the court yard. Nina was lying on the ground near some weights doing some sit-ups. Or at least, trying to do some sit-ups. She had removed her anti-grav brace because she wanted to work on her muscles so she would be able to lift her massive chest without the need of it.

She had vastly underestimated just how heavy her breasts really were.

Nina was clearly straining under their weight. She was exerting all her effort in the sit-up, and by some miracle, was actually beginning to move. With all her might, she managed to get all the way up, her bosom now laying on her outstretched legs. She then collapsed on her back, panting and sweating.

"1..." She counted, out of breath.

She was about to being another sit-up when a shadow fell over her face.

"Aw, the cow is trying to get buff." The person the shadow belonged to said.

Nina groaned and looked up at her mocker. It was Paige Monroe, aka Calendar Girl. She was wearing her expressionless mask, framed by her raven-black hair.

"I really want to make you EAT that mask." Nina said, annoyed.

"That would require getting up, something you clearly aren't capable of doing right now." Paige said. "How is it that your ribcage isn't being flattened by those behemoths?"

"Enhanced durability. You could drop an entire brick wall on me and it wouldn't do squat. I think my ribcage will be fine." Nina replied, now a bit smug.

Nina couldn't tell, but she guessed Paige was frowning. "Whatever. Those freakish fake tits don't give you an edge over me." She said.

"What edge? I don't even know you that well." Nina said, annoyed. "And I've told you: my breasts aren't fake!"

All she got was a "hmph" from Paige before the masked nut walked off. Nina just rolled her eyes.

'I don't understand her.' She thought. 'But I can't let her annoy me. Back to my workout.'

For almost the rest of the exercise, Nina tried her absolute best to do more back and leg workouts, like more sit-ups and some push-ups. Eventually, she ran out of energy collapsed right onto her huge chest.

'Well, I'm done.' She thought as she reached for her anti-grav brace. Her hand made contact with empty ground.

Looking, she saw that her brace was gone. Now Nina was worried. Yes, she managed a few exercises without the brace, but getting up and walking was still out of the question. If her brace had been stolen, she was stuck here.

So Nina called out to a guard, and thankfully one did come over. She explained her problem, and the guard agreed to go look for her brace. Now all Nina could do was wait.

"Hey N Dowd." Nina heard a voice say, with emphasis on the N.

Nina groaned. Walking up to her was Roxanne Sutton, also known as Roxy Rocket. When she found out Nina's name could say endowed (a fact that originally embarrassed Nina), she's never left her alone about.

"What do you want, Roxy?" Nina asked.

"Just want to talk. Not everyday you get to talk to a catgirl with a rack that could crush boulders." Roxy replied. She then noticed something. "Where'd your brace go?"

Nina shrugged. "Don't know. It was right next to me while I worked out. Must've been stolen." She answered, annoyance in her voice.

Roxy nodded. Then she sat down next to Nina. "So, Nina. What do you plan on doing when you get out of here?" Roxy asked "I've got this great plan. There's going to be yacht party in Gotham. So many jewels and cash. And Batman might even try and stop me. I was thinking, you and I could-"

"I'm not doing crime anymore." Nina interrupted.

Roxy looked at her. "Really?" She asked. "But you've got such a cool villain gimmick. Massive hypnotic breasts. How many other villains can claim that?"

"Innocent people almost died in my last crime." Nina replied. "If being a villain means killing innocents, I don't want to be a villain."

"So, if you aren't doing crime anymore, what's your plan when you do get out?" Roxy asked, now curious.

Nina smiled a bit. "Try to start a new life." She said. "Find a new home, a new job-"

"You'd make a great camgirl." Roxy interrupted.

"A new job that doesn't involve sex appeal." Nina continued.

"Oh, well I got nothin' then." Roxy said. Then she stood up. "Well, gotta go. Sitting's boring, going to exercise." With that, she waved and left.

Just as Roxy had left, the guard from earlier returned with Nina's brace. Apparently, when Nina wasn't looking, Paige had come back and swiped the brace as a form of revenge. Replacing the brace, Nina thanked the guard, who walked off without a word.

'They know I want to change, and they're still rather cold.' Nina thought. 'Better then being hated or experimented on, I guess.'

"Exercise period is over. Hit the showers." The intercom announced.

'Oh goody.' Nina sarcastically thought. 'Time for Paige to insult me while I'm naked. This day is going to be fun.' On that, she walked off.

After the shower (which, to Nina's surprise, lacked any mocking from Paige), it was supper. Despite the cafeteria being rather large, Nina still found a place to sit where she was alone, sitting sideways so her boobs don't push her food away.

Not that she could even identify her food. It was a piece of meat drenched in gravy. What type of meat Nina couldn't tell. Next to it was a grey lump of... something. It jiggled when Nina poked it with her spoon. Just looking at it made her feel ill. The only thing Nina could recognize was the dessert, a bowl of green jell-o. Nina sighed and stuck her spoon in the grey gunk. Couldn't be any worse then the food she had at her university.

She only just pulled up a spoonful when she heard someone walk up to her. Looking up, she saw the scowling, snow white face of Killer Frost. Like Nina, she wore a power-limiting collar.

"We need to talk, balloon tits." Frost said angrily.

Nina didn't reply back, instead turning to face away from Frost.

This only made Frost angrier. "Listen to me, you big-breasted bimbo! We could gotten out of there if you hadn't decided to grow a conscience. You could have just gotten on that bus with Grundy, but no. You had to stick your giant tits where they don't belong!" Frost snarled.

Turning back around, Nina got up to stare Frost in the face. "There was no reason to kill those people. They were innocent." Nina countered. "It's true what they say. You really are cold hearted."

That was the wrong thing to say, as Frost grabbed the Nina's hair and slammed her head into the table. Disoriented, Nina was not prepared for Frost to lift her head up and punch her right in the face. Then Frost punched Nina in the stomach and hit her with a right hook.

Hoping to end this quick, the still wobbly Nina reoriented herself quickly and, facing Frost, shut off her anti-grav brace, which sent her toppling down... and right on top of Frost. The weight of Nina's bust pinned Frost down, and even more annoying for the icy villainess, her arms were pinned under as well. Frost squirmed as much as she could, but she was stuck tight.

"Get off of me, you cow!" Frost yelled. Nina didn't reply, instead smirking. 'Not even if I wanted to, Frost.' She thought.

Just then, two guards came over and picked up Nina. One guard took Frost away to be put in solitary, while the other started to escort Nina to the infirmary.

"Thanks." Nina said to the guard. Before the guard could say anything, the intercom came to life.

"Nina Dowd, you have visitors waiting for you." The intercom said.

"Oh great." She said.

After a quick trip to the infirmary to get an ice pack for her eye and some bandages, Nina was led to the visitor area. It was a fairly large room, with several tables inside. Some were empty, some had villains meeting with loved ones. Nina was led to a table in the far back. To her surprise, sitting at it were Robin and Superboy

Nina sat down, sideways as usual, and looked at the two. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"The prison asked us to come." Robin replied. "One of the doctors said you would have liked to talk to us."

'I'm guessing that was Loraine. I'll have to thank her later.' Nina thought. Then she noticed something. "Where's Impulse?"

"Flash needed him to fight Captin Cold." Robin replied. "We'll pass what you say along to him. What happened to you?"

"Got into a fight with Killer Frost." Nina said. "She's not very happy about the gold reserve heist. I think she's in solitary right now."

Robin nodded. "Me and Batman have delt with her before. She is a violent one, even for most criminals." He said.

"Right." Nina said. "Well, what I want to say is sorry. Sorry for the way I acted when we first met, and for the other times we've met each other." She then noticed that Superboy was looking at her chest. "Is he always like this?" She asked.

Robin nudged Superboy, who finally looked up at Nina. "Sorry." He said.

Nina shrugged. "I'm used to it. And it isn't just guys." She said.

"Anyway," Robin said. "How can we know you're being sincere?"

"I haven't tried to escape here, have I." Nina answered. "And I just told you what happened with Frost."

"True, but a lot of villains have said they wanted to change, and went right back to crime." Robin said. "You'll forgive me if I have trouble believing you."

Nina sighed. "I don't blame you." She said. "So hopefully this can help. I'm the one who warned Batman about the Joker Gas at the gold reserve. Yes, I would have taken that gold, but I'm not a killer. Hypnotize? I'd do that, sure. But kill? Controlling innocents would be fine, but I draw the line at harming or killing them. Seeing what Frost and Joker were going to do... I started thinking maybe crime isn't for me."

Robin and Superboy looked at her, then at each other.

"She sounds sincere." Superboy said. "Why not give her a chance?"

Robin looked at Nina again. "You're body language does indicate you aren't lying." He said. "Alright, fine. I'll accept your apology. But if you do go back to villainous ways, I'll be watching."

"Understandable." Nina said.

A guard then walked up and said visiting hours were over. The three said their goodbyes, and the two heroes walked off. Nina was then led back to her cell. Laying on her bed, she removed her brace (making the bed creak under the weight of her boobs), and looked up at the ceiling. Apologizing for her actions was, hopefully, the first step to reformation. But she still had a long way to go.


	3. Issue 3: White Lightning Strikes

The following week had been going incredibly well for Nina. She continued her sessions with Dr. Prescott, discussing things like how she felt ignored growing up, about her loving parents, and what she planned to do once she left Concord. Overtime, the meetings became more casual, to the point where Nina and Lorraine were friends now.

Things were just as good outside the meetings too. Nina had volunteered to keep track of the prison library, and did a surprisingly good job, despite her bust getting in the way sometimes. She also made sure to attend every one of her rehabilitation meetings. She quickly became a model inmate, but the prison was still iffy on if they should reduce her sentence.

But they were about to get a reason to do so.

One night, as Nina was sleeping in her cell, there was an explosion, jolting her awake. All of a sudden, every other cell door opened, and several inmates started to run past.

Confused, Nina put on her anti-grav brace and stepped out of her cell. Several guards rushed past. Nina stopped one.

"What happened?" Nina asked, concerned.

"Power room exploded. All the inmates are running loose." The guard replied.

Something clicked in Nina's head, and she panicked. "Where's Dr. Prescott?" She asked.

"She's safe." The guard answered.

"Can I see her?" Nina questioned.

The guard looked at her, clearly concerned that an inmate just asked to see the safe room. "You're Nina Dowd, right?" The guard asked. Nina nodded, and the guard sighed. "Follow me. You can see if Dr. Prescott's safe, but after that, back to your cell."

Nina nodded, and followed the guard.

Meanwhile, down in the power room, there was a group standing next to what used to be the prison's power generator. They were males, mid-to-late twenties, wearing punk clothing. All but one of them.

In front was a tall woman with pure white hair. She was wearing a blue jumpsuit that was unzipped in the front, showing her cleavage and black bra.

This woman was White Lighting, a cruel woman whose main criminal goal was to prove that law enforcement was useless. Which is why she was at Concord. She'd convinced the men of a local bar to work for her, then slipped into the prison's power room and blew it up. Now, it was only a matter of time before a riot ensued.

"Nice job, boys. The inmates are running wild. Now everyone will see how these guards buckle under pressure." White Lightning said to her temporary minions.

She smiled at the cheering she received. She then proceeded to march them foward. During the march, she heard a conversation between two of the minions.

"This is amazing." One of them said. "We're finally going to be important."

"I know." Another said. "And we get to see hot babes while doing it!"

"Yeah." The first one said. "You want to see anyone in particular?"

"How about Mighty Endowed." The second one said. "She's got that huge rack that hypnotizes. I'd love to let her hypnotize me."

This intrigued White Lightning, so she interrupted. "Hey. Did you say hypnotize?"

"Yup." The first minion said. "Read online that any guys who sees her bare rack is under her command."

White Lightning grinned. "Boys, change of plan. We're going to be getting a new recruit."

All the way in the back of the prison, hidden from the inmates in a special safe-room, Dr. Prescott, several medical technicians, and prison warder Elena Clark were hold up. They had all been ushered there as soon as the first explosion happened. Now all they could do was wait.

Just then, the door to the room opened. Instantly, Nina rushed in straight to Dr. Prescott and hugged her, though with some difficulty due to her bust. The guard who escorted her entered.

"Loraine! Are you alright?" Nina asked, clearly worried.

"I'm OK." Loraine said. "What are you doing here?"

"The guard told me what happened. All the inmates are loose. I was worried you were hurt, or worse." Nina said.

Loraine smiled. "Well, I'm fine. But thank you for checking anyway." She said.

"Miss Dowd, you shouldn't be here." Elena said, crossing her arms.

"Elena, Nina isn't a threat. I've been helping her." Loraine said.

Elena looked at Nina for a moment, before turning to the guard who brought Nina in. "Have you found out what caused this?" She asked.

"The criminal known as White Lightning." The guard said. "We believe that she has recruited several men to her side, and blown the generators."

"Wait, men?" Nina asked. "I have an idea. But I need you're trust."

Elena raised an eyebrow. "Why?" She asked. "You're an inmare too."

Nina frowned. Elena had a point. As far as Elena was concerned, Nina was just another inmate, no matter how much progress she was making. But Nina wanted to prove to her that she was trying to be good. And the prison was in danger. Nina was not about to let anyone get hurt.

"You're right. You have no reason to trust me. But I can stop White Lightings goons. My power is our best chance. Please, trust me." Nina said.

Elena looked at her for a second, then sighed. "Fine. But we'll be watching. What's your plan?" She asked.

Nina smiled. "I just need one thing: my power cancelling collar removed." She said.

Elena motioned for a guard. The guard walked up to Nina, produced a key, and removed the collar.

"Thank you." Nina said. "Now, where's White Lightning?"

A few minutes later, White Lightning was marching down the south cell-block with her goons. She watched as fights broke out between the guards and the inmates. To her, it was great.

"I'm guessing your White Lightning."

The white-haired villainess stopped when she heard this. In front of her was Nina, arms crossed under her bust.

"And I'm guessing your the infamous Mighty Endowed." White Lightning said. "Geez, I see why your called that. You could crush skulls with that rack."

Nina frowned. "I've been looking for you." She said.

"Well, lucky me. I've been looking for you." White Lightning replied, walking up to Nina. She put her arm around Nina's shoulder. "I've heard some interesting stuff about you. Like how you can hypnotize people with your rack. See, I've got some hypnosis powers of my own. I'm thinking, if you work with me-"

"Yeah, I'm stopping you there." Nina said, removing White Lightning's arm. "Working for you is the last thing on my mind."

White Lightning frowned, then snapped her fingers. Her goons started marching up.

Nina just stood there for a second, before she began unzipping her prison jumpsuit. In an instant, she pulled back the top portion of the suit. A blinding light appeared. White Lightning covered her eyes.

"GAH! Geez, mind warning a girl before you do that?!" White Lightning screamed. "Boys, grab her!" But she got no reply. Uncovering her eyes, she saw her goons mesmerized.

"OK, boys." Nina said. "Why don't you go and turn yourselves in?" To White Lightnings anger, her goons complied and walked off.

"You know, if we ever meet again, maybe don't bring men to be your goons." Nina said, zipping her jumpsuit back up. She heard a scream, then felt White Lightning grab her throat and begin throttling her.

"You- I'm going to choke the life out of you!" White Lightning yelled. Then she heard footsteps and guards yelling.

"Damn it." She muttered, before letting go of Nina and running in the opposite direction.

A few of the guards ran up to Nina, while some of the others ran after White Lightning.

"What happened?" One of the guards asked. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. She tried to kill me." Nina said. Then she let out a little chuckle. "Invulnerability finally got some use."

Satisfied that she was alright, the guards ran off to round up the escaped inmates, while Nina slumped against a wall.

A few hours later, the inmates had been rounded up and returned to their cells. Surprisingly, the riot wasn't as bad as most of the guards thought. Only non-powered inmates had escaped. Nina had gone back to her cell on her own, a guard coming by to shut it. She was sitting on her bed, still rubbing her neck, when Elena and Loraine walked up to her cell.

"Miss Dowd, I would like to thank you." Elena said. "The police captain just called. Said all of White Lightning's goons strolled right in and surrendered. Said they were muttering something about an "amazing rack"." Nina chuckled a little at that.

"Nina, I'm proud of you." Loraine said. "Elena and I will speak to the prison board about getting you a reduced sentence."

Nina's eyes went wide. "Really?" She said. She jumped out of bed, causing some massive movement from her bust, and ran up to the door. "Thank you so much! You have no idea what this means to me! I promise I won't let either of you down!"

Loraine smiled. Seeing Nina happy made her happy.

"Of course, we'll set you up with a parole office to keep an eye on you." Elena said.

"Of course!" Nina said. "Anything!"

Loraine whispered into Elena's ear. Elena then opened the door to Nina's cell. Loraine walked in, and hugged Nina as best she could.

"Congratulations, Nina." Loraine said. Nina smiled and hugged her back.

Several miles away from Concord, in an old boat house, White Lightning was stewing in anger.

"Damn it!" She muttered angrily. "We were this close! And the huge boobed freak- Next time I see her, she's dead!"


End file.
